The present invention relates to an isolation displacement connector, and more specifically to the circuit arrangement on a base circuit panel for an isolation displacement connector, which reinforces induction strength and noise preventive power of the connector.
In the base circuit board of a prior art connector, signal lines 1A, 2A, 3A, 4A, 5A, 6A, 7A, 8A have a respective U-turn arranged relative to one another, forming a capacitive circuit to maintain electric equilibrium, and to eliminate series noises. The input ends 1B, 2B, 3B, 4B, 5B, 6B, 7B, 8B and output ends 1C, 2C, 3C, 4C, 5C, 6C, 7C, 8C of the signallines 1A, 2A, 3A, 4A, 5A, 6A, 7A, 8A are not arranged subject to a particular order. This circuit design complicates the installation of the signal lines. Because the induction strength between signal lines is less strong, the noise eliminating power of the circuit is low.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a circuit design for a base circuit board for use in an isolation displacement connector, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the present invention, the base circuit board comprises transverse rows of metal contact holes and longitudinal rows of metal contact holes, conductors and sine wave circuits symmetrically arranged on top and bottom side walls thereof and respectively connected to the metal contact holes to reinforce induction strength and noise preventive power.